Enemies with Benefits
by Beyond-BB-Birthday
Summary: Just another night of letting out our frustration with the case through hate sex. Or maybe not. Maybe tonight is different... Slight PWP, rough sex, Blake/Jayden.


It was nearly twelve-thirty.

"Fuckin' asshohle's almost a half hour late," I mumbled to myself as I caught my ARI ball for the thousandth time that night.

I was just about to throw the virtual ball again when I heard footsteps in the hallway. I removed my ARI glasses and glove and stood up from my cheap hotel bed.

I decided to surprise Blake, opening the door just as he was about to knock. He jumped, startled.

"Yah late," I told the lieutenant simply.

He rolled his eyes. "I know, I know. Perry's been all over me about Mars not confessing." He stepped into my room, removing his coat. I locked the door behind him.

I sighed. I really didn't want to argue with him over whether or not Ethan was innocent, not right now. "Maybe because he's not guilty," I said half-heartedly.

Carter snorted. "Whatever, Norman." He sighed and sat down on my bed, placing a hand on his forehead in exasperation. We were both too exhausted to argue.

I sat down next to him. "Gawd. This case is really wearin' us down," I said softly. Blake nodded. After a moment, the older man leaned over to me to place a tired kiss on my bottom lip. After a second and a third, I tiredly kissed him back.

I inhaled sharply as Carter suddenly pushed me down on the bed, kissing me with much more force. This was how it always happened; the first kisses were to apologize for his latest asshole actions back at the station, and the rest were to establish his dominance.

Blake removed his tie and shirt, tossing them to the floor. I already felt more relaxed as he roughly kissed my neck as he removed my clothes.

"Geez," Blake murmured into my chest. I stroked his hair and he sat up, looking away from me.

I breathed heavily for a moment, giving Carter a questioning look. He only ever stops if I start going into withdrawal. Even then, he doesn't always stop.

Blake sighed and started taking off his pants. "You're lucky you're skilled with that tongue of yours, Norman," he said suggestively. "Or you know I wouldn't be touching you."

I chuckled. Yet another routine quirk of Blake's. Normally he doesn't stop while insulting me, but I guess tonight was slightly different. And now my turn for rebuttal…

"We both know tha's naht the only reason yah come back, Cahter."

Blake smirked, but didn't say anything more as he straddled my chest and I started sucking him off hastily. He roughly fucked my mouth, groaning in pleasure as I tongued him skilfully.

I placed my hands on his thighs, closing my eyes and taking him deeper. "Ngh, shit," he murmured. I moaned around his dick as I passed my tongue over the head.

I wasn't surprised when Blake grabbed a fistful of my hair and forced me down even further. I felt hair against my nose and I moaned, the vibrations causing Carter to groan back. After a few more seconds, he pulled away.

Trying to catch my breath, I squirmed my way out of my underwear while Blake furiously left his mark on my shoulder, so I'd have another one to match the other four.

I was impatient, so I boldy grabbed Blake's chin, and forced him up to kiss me harshly. I attacked his tongue with mine, and I closed my eyes in contentment.

He pulled back and looked up to my eyes. "You need Tripto? Better do it now, I ain't stopping later."

I shook my head 'no'. "Ah'm good." He gets me higher than any Triptocaine. Blake nodded and pushed into me slowly. I bit my lip to keep myself from yelling in pain.

I squeezed my eyes shut for the first few thrusts, Blake not bothering to restrain himself and start out slowly.

"Awh, fuck, Blake!" I cried in pleasure when the lieutenant finally hit my prostate. He smirked, growing even more full of himself as he repeated his previous action. I felt Carter's lips attack mine as I cried out again, moaning into his mouth.

Blake continued thrusting into me without mercy, on hand on my stomach as if to hold me down and one hand ghosting over my leg. I shivered and tried desperately to keep my volume down.

"Ngh, Norman… you're so fuckin' tight," he told me, before suddenly pulling away.

I scowled. "What the –" I was cut off as the cop forcefully shoved me, turning me face-down on the bed before he resumed his rough actions. I moaned at being handled so violently. Most people would never assume that innocent little Norman from Boston would be into such kinky shit. I almost laughed at the thought.

Blake groaned as I tightened myself around his cock, desperate for _more_. More of Carter fucking Blake.

Somehow, he seemed to read my mind as Carter sadistically grabbed at my hair and pulled my head up. "You like it rough, eh, Jayden?" he said calmly. I simply nodded and pushed my hips back to meet his thrusts.

"Ngh, so good," I whimpered. "Ah, Cahter!"

I wasn't facing him, so I couldn't be certain, but I was pretty sure he was wearing his usual asshole smirk, just like all the other times we've fucked.

I decided that I was done being his dog for now; I pushed myself up from my stomach and turned around, bravely pushing Blake down onto his back.

Carter snorted. "Look who thinks he's hot shit." I smirked, leaning down to leave him a rough kiss. "You gonna do something', pretty boy? Or you just gonna sit there?"

I gave him a face before sitting back on his legs, our dicks rubbing together with delicious friction. I wrapped a hand around both of us and stroked, Carter rolling his head back in pleasure.

"Shit, Jayden, just fucking ride me already," Blake demanded weakly. I grinned, finally getting a submissive response out of the asshole.

I shrugged. "Maybe in a little bit, I don't really feel like it…" I taunted him. The bearded man scowled, grabbing my hips. I fought against him, but ultimately lost the struggle and gave in, lowering myself onto Blake's hard-on.

"Uhhn," I moaned, slamming myself down repeatedly. "Fuck!"

Blake breathed heavily, his eyes closed as he dug his nails into the skin of my hips. I placed my palms on Carter's knees to make moving easier. "N-Norman, ngh …" he murmured.

I moved faster, pushing Blake into my prostate roughly. I squeezed my eyes shut and tried not to make any noise. Blake noticed me holding back, and started stroking my erection.

"Ah, ahw fuck, Cahter, yes!"

The smug asshole below me snickered in self-satisfaction. "Ngh… is it g-good, Jayden?"

I threw my head back. "Uh-huh," I groaned out. "So close, Blake…"

The black-haired cop grinned. "G-get off… I wanna c-come on your face, asshole."

"F-fuck you," I choked out, continuing to ride him. Blake, who apparently wasn't taking 'no' for an answer, roughly pushed me back on the bed.

He smirked, pulling out of me and stroking himself quickly, aiming for my face. "Might wanna c-close your eyes, Norman," he said smugly.

A split second after closing my eyes, the bastard yelled and came. The sensation made me climax, screaming out the lieutenant's name.

I panted and opened my eyes, using my previously discarded dress shirt to wipe my face clean.

Carter laid down next to me, breathing heavily. I turned away from him as he lit up a cigarette, blowing the smoke out slowly.

I sighed in contentment and waited for Blake to shower and leave so I could sleep. When I looked back over, he'd put out his smoke and looked asleep.

"Hey, Blake," I muttered half into a pillow. "Ahn't yah leavin'?"

Carter yawned. "Shut up, Norman. Just feel lucky someone actually wants to share a bed with you."

I closed my eyes. "Asshole," I murmured half-heartedly. I felt a warm hand take mine tentatively before I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>LOL what am I doing? I should be doing about 7493867384 different things... OHWELL X)<p>

Jayden's accent is a bitch to write. Justsaying.


End file.
